1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tri-fold convertible top that is mounted on a linkage that stores the convertible top in a storage compartment having an angled floor and that is mounted on a four bar link that rotates the rear rail and front end of the five bow below the main pivot bracket.
2. Background Art
Convertible tops for vehicles must have robust linkages that are used to compactly store the convertible top in the storage compartment. Most storage compartments for convertible tops have a generally horizontally oriented floor on which the bows and other linkage parts are stored in a generally horizontal orientation. Convertible top linkages, when in their extended position, generally provide for an over-center locking of the top which is secured to the windshield header by latch mechanisms to hold the top in place.
Flat bottom convertible storage top compartments require substantial space and protrude into the rear area of the trunk. The most important portion of the trunk storage space to preserve is the storage space that is closest to the rear of the vehicle because it is easier to reach from the rear of the vehicle. There is a need for a convertible top that may be compactly stored at an angle in a storage compartment having a floor that is raised toward the rear and lower on its front edge. There is also a need for a convertible top that is lowered on a four bar link and placed in the storage compartment and lifted on the four bar link in the course of the top extension and retraction cycle to clear the front edge of the storage compartment. These and other problems are addressed by Applicants' invention as summarized below.